Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944)
Biography Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. was born on 10 Jul 1865 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) and Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) and died on 21 Jan 1944 in Manhattan, New York, USA. He is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 28 Sep 1895 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA to Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941). Facts and Occupation In 1866 he was living in Massachusetts, USA. In 1880 he was living in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. In 1887 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA he graduated from Harvard College. In 1910, 1918 and 1920 he was living in Manhattan, New York, USA. On 24 Jun 1925 he arrived in Manhattan, New York, USA. In 1930, 1935 and 1940 he was living in Manhattan, New York, USA. He at one point departed from Cherbourg, France, He was a lawyer with Cravath, Maine and More which eventually became Cravath, Swain & de Gersdorff. Children # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff was born on 10 Jul 1865 in Manhattan, New York, USA and died on 10 Aug 1982 in Manhattan, New York, USA. On 20 May 1929 in Manhattan, New York, USA he married to Louisa Helena Ogden. She was born on 1 Sep 1900 in Manhattan, New York, USA to Charles Walton Ogden (1873 - ) and Ida Gertude Little (1877 - ). # Alama de Gersdorff was born on 18 Jun 1896 in Manhattan, New York, USA and died in Dec 1992 in Lenox, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. On 7 Jun 1919 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA she married to David Percy Morgan. He was born on 4 Sep 1894 in Lexon, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA to Samuel Morgan (1862 - ) and Edith Parson (1875 - 1942) and died on 21 May 1982 in Pittsfield, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff was born on 18 Jun 1896 in Manhattan, New York, USA to Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) and Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) and died 15 Oct 1975 in Beverly, Essex, Massachusetts, USA. She is buried in Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. She married Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) on 3 July 1917 in Beverly, Essex, Massachusetts, USA. Siblings * George Bruno de Gersdorff was born on 1 Sep 1896 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA and died on 9 Feb 1964 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He married Isabel Cleveland Lawrence. She was born on 14 Jan 1873 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Dr. Robert Means Lawrence (1847 - ) and Katherine Lawrence Cleveland (1845 - 1907) and died on 13 Sep 1959 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. She is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. Lineage Kaspar von Gersdorff (-) Hireonymus von Gersdorff (-) m. Martha von Luttichau (-) Wolf Kaspar von Gersdorff (1598 - 1632) m. Anna von Wolfersdorff (-) Siefried von Gersdorff (1627 - 1674) m. Anna Maria von Rackel (1673 - 1703) Wolf Ernst von Gersdorff (1666 - 1714) m. Maria Susane von Temritz (1668 - 1707) Siegmund August von Gersdorff (1702 - 1797) m. Erdmuth von Metradt (1709 - 1781) Ernst Siegmund von Gersdorff (1737 - 1797) m. Charlotte Marie Elenore, Countess von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth (1761 - ) Heinrich August, Baron von Gersdorff (1793 - 1874) m. August Theodora von Tschirschky und Bogendorf (? - 1883)) Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) m. Caroline Choate (1834 - 1874) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921- 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet Ancestors * RootsWeb.Ancestry.com General * Familypedia.Wikia.com * http://wc.Rootsweb.Ancestry.com Birth * Familypedia.Wikia.com * Geni.com * Rootsweb.Ancestry.com Marriage * Familypedia.Wikia. * Rootsweb.Ancestry.com Children * Familypedia.Wikia.com * Geni.com * Rootsweb.Ancestry.com Occupation * Rootsweb.Ancestry.com Death * Familypedia.Wikia.com *RootsWeb.Ancestry.com